xesteriafandomcom-20200213-history
Ewon
The ewons are a bipedal race of humanoids that closely resemble werewolves in appearance, but are closer to many tribal societies in terms of behaviour. Nomadic by nature, the ewons are an elusive species that spends most of its time away from the prying eyes of more civilized races. While ewons live off of the land and have a tribal society, they possess a level of intellect and sophistication comparable to elves and humans; they merely appear uninterested in furthering their society into something more which is partly the result of the ewon people being feared by many others in most cases. They are quite happy keeping to themselves in their remote tribal societies. Ewons are primarily hunters, and are quite skilled in tracking and trapping game animals. Ewons possess a deep respect towards life and nature, prompting them to feel pity and regret even when killing for food at times. Ewons never hunt or kill for sport, and they actively combat other nomadic/tribal societies that do so such as bugbears, gnolls, and kobolds. =Ewon Information= Ancient and Without Origin The ewon people have existed for countless millennia, but nobody seems to be certain where they came from. Whether they are the result of magic, an peculiar offshoot of lycanthropes, or the result of humans mingling with more bestial humanoids is completely unknown. Due to the often reclusive nature of the ewon people, it is difficult to even speak to or study them. Even the ewons do not seem sure of their own history, but they seem to care little of it due to the fact that they do not even seem to bother keeping any form of historical literature or records, nor do they seem to look towards any known deities or patrons. The mysterious ewons simply exist, and they appear to be more than happy just eating, hunting, sleeping, and living in general. In rare cases, some ewons do venture out into the world in search of a higher purpose (often a result of mere curiousity than any desire to belong to something greater). These ewons rarely manage to integrate themselves into society due to most races having an innate fear of anything resembling a hairy humanoid with a wolven head for various reasons. One with the Land While far from being druidic, ewons have a profound respect for the land and nature as a whole. Many ewon tribes have the ability to get a lay of the land better than almost any other race, expertly locate food and water, and often retrace their footsteps and recall landmarks with great ease. In addition to knowing the land, ewons have developed an innate kinship with the wild and can freely speak to most animals of their choosing. Some ewon tribes, such as those who reside in woodlands, are also naturally proficient in handling animals. Mistaken Identity With human-like bodies covered in thick fur and topped by a wolf-like head, ewons often endured being mistaken for werewolves due to their similar appearance for centuries. This case of mistaken identity caused the ewon tribes to pull back from the world, growing distrustful and wary of other races because of this similarity to lycanthropes. Ewons generally live far from prying eyes to avoid being mistaken for werewolves and tend to keep to themselves. The range of their tribes are typically small, only encompassing territories that they know to be safe. In rare instances, some ewons do travel out into the world to silence a nagging sense of curiousity to see other people and places. These ewons typically travel in secret, or by wearing clever disguises to hide much of their features, and interaction with other races is typically kept to a minimum. Ewon Naming An ewon has a given name and a family name that matches that of the name of their tribe. Male Names: Achak, Amon, Badir, Chatan, Elan, Hotah, Kato, Mohar, Nigan, Reks, Tor, Urzal, Viho, Wudoc, Zax Female Names: Ayasha, Bena, Isi, Lapis, Masika, Nani, Nisha, Orda, Risa, Safiya, Sikya, Yuna, Zash, Zihna Tribe Names: Brownpaw, Dunefang, Freewind, Greatclaw, Oakenstride, Pridemane, Redclaw, Rockmane, Sandfoot, Stonefang, Timberstride, Whitemane =Playing an Ewon= Attributes and Racial Features As an ewon, you possess the following features and traits. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength ability score increases by 1. Age. An ewon reaches adulthood at the age of 18 and lives upwards of 60 years in most cases. Alignment. Ewons typically lean towards lawful alignments, as their tribal society possesses a deep respect for all life and nature. Ewons generally gravitate towards neutral or good over evil. Size. Ewons are large and bulky humanoids that, on average, reach 6½ feet in many cases. Some ewons press 7 feet in height. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Beast Bonding. You know the Speak with Animals spell and can cast it freely as a cantrip, but cannot speak to the same target for 24 hours after the initial spell wears off. Hunter's Instinct. You are proficent in both nature and survival checks and, in addition, you have advantage on all checks of one of these two skills of your choosing. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Ewish and one extra language of your choice (often whatever the dominant language is in the region the ewon resides). Their native tongue, Ewish, resembles a gutteral and hard tongue with many barks and growls peppered throughout. Subrace. The three main kinds of ewon are hill folk, sand folk, and tree folk. These names reflect the habitats in which each subrace lives within, and each subrace has evolved to suit the terrain that they call home. Subraces Hill Folk As a hill folk ewon, you typically reside within canyons, high hills, mountains, and ridges. You are generally considered hardier and more resilient than your desert and forest dwelling kin. The rough environment has strengthened your immune system and caused you to become skilled in the use of heavy bludgeoning tools to hunt your prey with. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution ability score increases by 1. Darkvision. Living in and around caves and crevices has granted your people darkvision of 60 feet. Hammer Expertise. You are immediately proficient with clubs, light hammers, mauls, and warhammers. Reinforced Fortitude. You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. Sand Folk As a sand folk ewon, you have lived in or around the desert your entire life. You are considered crafty, sharp, and highly adaptable to harsh conditions. The endless deserts have caused you develop a keen eye and affinity towards ranged weapons. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence ability score increases by 1. Dunewalker. You are unaffected by extremely hot climates. Ranged Expertise. You are immediately proficient with martial and simple ranged weapons as well as any throwing weapons. Tremorsense. Living among large burrowing beasts of the desert has honed your skills at detecting them. You have tremorsense of 10 feet. Tree Folk As a tree folk ewon, the vast forests of the world are your home. Living within the trees has gifted your people with a natural playground, gifting your kin with more dextrous bodies than the other ewon subraces. You have developed an appreciation for spears for both self-defense and hunting. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity ability score increases by 1. Forestwalker. Whenever in thick forest, you are unaffected by difficult terrain and have advantage on stealth rolls. Friend of the Wild. Beasts and wild animals are more receptive towards you, granting you +3 to animal handling. Spear Expertise. You are immediately proficient with glaives, javelins, pikes, and spears as a simple weapon regardless of class. Category:Ewon Category:Creatures